The Blue House
by Caelia93
Summary: "There are stories about what happens when everything ends. Beautiful stories that don't have a sad ending, they don't have an ending. They will continue until the end of Time- she told him as she looked at the ring in her hand. The ring he gave her two years ago."


**The Blue House**

\- There are stories about what happens when everything ends. Beautiful stories that don't have a sad ending, they don't have an ending. They will continue until the end of Time- she told him as she looked at the ring in her hand. The ring he gave her two years ago.

\- Will you tell me about them?- he asked her

-Do you want me to tell you all of them? even the ones that haven't been written yet?- she asked him as she moved her hands making figures.

\- All of them- he said fascinated by her hands.

They were trapped in the basement of an abandoned building. They have been on a run for supplies, they needed supplies for the Kingdom and Alexandria.

The truth was that things were worst than ever. They thought that they would all be okay after defeating Negan but it seems like life was going to fuck with them more.

There were fires and explosions everywhere, the sky was grey. They haven't seen the sun in months and it was so cold. Everything was freezing, they could not find animals, just a few if they were lucky. Even the walkers were disappearing.

Maybe it was the End.

\- Well, I never thought you were a lover of stories, Dixon- she said joking at him

\- Stop- he told her- You know I love all your stories, sweetheart.

She smiled at him. Her smiles are his favorite thing in the world. Carol Dixon's smiles make this world better.

They heard another explosion outside. She looked scared. He knew she was trying not to show him, but he knows her. He knows her better than he knows himself.

He knows how she prefers to sleep in cold nights. She likes to sleep completely naked and enjoy the sheets of their bed. She likes to sleep in his chest so they can share heat and dreams.

He knows she hates orange juice but she adores oranges. He knows she loves storms but she hates to be trapped. He knows she is scared because her eyes look like a storm like now.

He knows she is not feeling okay because when she's okay.. her eyes look like the universe. He can see stars in her eyes.

\- Come here and tell me that story about what happens after everything ends- he said opening his arms

\- Okay.. just don't let me go- she asked him

He leaned his head and he kissed her slowly in her lips. He was still surprised. He felt everytime he kisses her like it's their first kiss. He remembered their first kiss. She kissed him after she saved them from Negan in one of the first battles. Now.. three years later, he feels every kiss like it's the first one.

Fuck, he loves her so much.

\- There are green hills- she said caressing his face- The first thing you see after you leave this world behind is that. There are green hills, infinite hills.. you cannot see the end of them. The ground is soft,full of live and light. The sky is blue and the sun shines like the day it was born. You walk and walk and walk and there are more and more green hills but it doesn't bother you because they are beautiful and the sight makes you feel like home..

\- With you by my side?- he asked her. He was fascinated by the color of her eyes now. Everytime she tells a story, her eyes become more grey than blue.

\- Always- she said caressing his hair

\- And Sophia?- he asked her- Is she waiting for us in the green hills?

\- No.. not yet- she said- There is something beyond the green hills.. the Grey Havens. And she's waiting for us there.. it's a beautiful place. There are ships waiting for us there so we can see the sea.. We will see it finally. We will travel the sea with Sophia next to us, we will see its magnificence.

He looked at her and he could see the tears in her eyes.

\- And is there something beyond the sea?- he asked her

\- A wheat field.. there is a wheat field- she said smiling at him- Sophia will run and we will see her smiling between the spikes of wheat. And we will walk side by side..And beyong that.. there is a blue house.

\- Our house?- he asked her as he took her gun with his left hand.

They could already smell the smoke in the first floor.. The truth was that they have been surrounded by so many explosions and fire. They found shelter in that little house. But the fire was following them like their own shadow.

\- Our house- she repeated- Sophia plays outside the house with her doll. You are making a swing for her while I make cookies for you.. you can see the sea and the wheat field since the roof and we see the dusk everyday there, together.

The smoke was already inside the basement.

He smelt her hair one last time.

She whispered his name

And he shot the gun. Twice.

…..

He looked at the landscape in front of him. A never ending view of green hills.. but he knew the grey havens were beyond that.

He looked at his side and she was there. His Carol was wearing a beautiful white dress. She took his hand and she smiled at him.

\- Come on, my love. Sophia is waiting for us - she said

And they started to walk together toward their own Elysium.


End file.
